


Hold on, and Hold On Tightly

by mortenavida



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fondling, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Testicle Fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Sam doesn’t quite understand the dynamic of the original six Avengers. Thor introduces him to it.





	Hold on, and Hold On Tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, doing the Marvel Kink Bingo! First foray into sex/kinks in a while, so here we go.
> 
> Title taken from U2's Drowning Man, which really is a Thor/Sam song tbh.

When he first joined the Avengers, nobody had warned Sam just how awkward it was going to feel when the “original six” were in the room together. Sure, they welcomed every new team member with open arms and a smile, but there was just something about the six of them that seemed tighter, more put together. He wanted to ask Steve about it, but since Steve was part of the six, he was sure that conversation would be awkward in some way.

He asked Wanda instead. The Scarlet Witch had simply rolled her eyes before patting his arm and calling him blind. Sam didn’t want to look stupider than he felt, so he squared his shoulders and kept any further curiosities to himself. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was there. The way Stark would lean toward one of them over anybody else, when Clint could put a hand on Bruce’s arm and the man would instantly calm, when Natasha could slide her hand through Steve’s hair and put the most peaceful smile on his face… they didn’t do any of that with the others.

Not that Vision and Wanda looked as if they wanted in on whatever the original team had, and whenever Rhodey did come around he seemed blinder than Sam.

It wasn’t until Thor came back from New Asgard that he got up the courage to ask again. He sat beside the god in the compound’s shared living room and decided that it would be a lot easier to just come out and ask. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, folded his hands over his stomach as he leaned back into the couch, and turned his head to the god.

“So, what’s up with you and the team?”

Thor lowered his magazine so he could turn to look at Sam. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Sam shrugged. “The way you guys are, I guess. Always close and you’ve got this connection.”

“Alien armies tend to do that, or so Stark says.” Thor leaned forward to put the magazine down.

“It’s more than that.”

“Yes,” Thor agreed. “You want to know?”

“That’s why I asked.”

Thor turned to Sam and rested a hand on his knee. Sam arched an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t move. Thor nodded and moved his hand higher until he could squeeze Sam’s thigh. “Why don’t I just show you.”

Sam weighed his options for just a moment before realizing that Thor was definitely offering sex, and it didn’t seem like he (or the others) would want anything past that. He opened his legs further. “Please. I enjoy visuals.”

That’s all it took before Thor surged forward to kiss him and Sam immediately felt his body respond. He wasn’t one for deep relationships, hadn’t been since Riley, but he could do this. He dug both of his hands into Thor’s still-growing hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Thor already had his hands on Sam’s pants, popping the button and pulling the zipper down before moving his hands under Sam’s ass and pulling him up and into his lap. Sam broke the kiss to let out a small laugh, not all that surprised at the strength Thor showed, but instead surprised at just how much more arousing that was than he anticipated.

“Fuck…”

“That is the plan.” Thor grabbed hold on Sam’s pants and pulled them down, baring his ass to the room. “You did want to know.”

  
“What, you guys do some kind of orgy?”

Thor wrapped his finger’s around Sam’s erection, pulling a moan out of the man. “It took quite a long time to locate the scepter. We needed something to do with our time isolated.”

Sam sucked in a breath as Thor’s fingers dipped further down and gently squeezed his testicles. He reached out and gripped Thor’s shoulders, trying to focus his mind on something other than the spark that just went down his back. Thor paused for just a moment before he squeezed them again and Sam couldn’t stop the noise that escape his throat.

“You like that,” Thor murmured, resting his free hand on Sam’s back. “I think that is a good place to start.”

“Oh fuck.” Sam shivered and kissed Thor again, letting himself get lost in Thor’s fingers. He hadn’t realized before that he liked something like this, but Thor’s fingers were precise and just the right pressure.

Sam’s mind was fogged and it didn’t take that long for him to tilt his head up and let out a strangled moan, his cum getting over their shirts. He barely realized when Thor picked him up, the god’s hands resting on his bare ass.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Thor said into his ear and Sam found himself grinning. If this was just the foreplay, he couldn’t wait for the rest.

And maybe next time, he’d be invited along to whatever the original team did together.


End file.
